


Burgers and Lace

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Romance, junkmei, meirat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat and Mei go on vacation. Junkrat craves hamburgers, but Mei has different plans and wants a different kind of meat....It's porn. It's a silly story that turns into porn.





	Burgers and Lace

Junkrat lay sprawled on the floral-print comforter of the hotel bed, limbs spreadeagled. At first, he’d been rather happy about the room. It was a far cry from the bedbug infested mattresses, army blankets, and moldy wallpaper in the sorts of motels he was used to sleeping in. This one was downright luxurious. First off, it had had a functioning air conditioner that didn’t require money to use. There were no visible stains anywhere, yet, the television was sitting nicely in a cupboard instead of bolted and chained into the ground, and there was art on the walls, very classy art of a horse standing around in a field somewhere, the type of field he’d love to be in if he was a horse. And best of all, no communal bathrooms, no more trying to take a shit while someone was murdering someone else in the stall next to him. Their own, private bathroom, with one of those big tubs that had the water jets and everything. The most romantic kind of tub.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten to use that romantic tub at all. Mei had gone in to take a shower, and that had been at least an hour ago. Maybe ten hours ago, judging by the grumble of hunger in his stomach. She’d assured him that they could go out for food after she got ready, and had closed the curtains and flicked the television on to some game show or other to occupy him. But ever since then he had been listening to the steady rush of water, then the hairdryer, then silence, leaving nothing for him to do but listen to the drone of the TV while he waited.  
  
“Mei darl!” he yelled at the ceiling, still not bothering to move. “Damn it, woman, I’m bloody dying in here! It doesn’t take that long to get ready to go out for burgs!”  
  
“Um…I’m still getting ready! Just another minute!” her muffled voice called from behind the locked door.  
  
She’d not locked it before, and Junkrat had made an attempt to sneak in after, to try and snag her for a bit of fun before she could get in the shower. To his surprise, she had actually kicked up a bit of a fuss and had firmly tossed him out. Her insistence had startled him, but he’d chalked it up to her being hungry and temperamental as well. He had started to make a crude joke about her being vegetarian but clearly needing some meat, but had found himself talking to a closed door.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Mei was preparing for something very different then going out for burgers.  
  
She had showered, washed, shaved, and styled; and now stood in front of the mirror, a selection of makeup implements and curlers and lotions scattered across the double vanity in uncharacteristic messiness. She normally wasn’t the sort to bother with much makeup, to the point of rustiness when trying to apply it now. But she’d gotten herself into a satisfactory condition, and had to admit she liked the way it made her look; with her curled brown locks falling around her shoulders, her eyelashes painted with black ink, her eyelids a smoky gray, her bow-shaped lips tinted deep red, and her glasses perched a little further down her nose in what she hoped was a sultry manner. She’d even spent hours in different shops just for this occasion, picking out just the right lingerie, before settling on a rather classic black number. It was a mostly translucent charcoal mesh robe with floral lace beneath, draping over her round hips and just a bit cinched in the middle to accentuate her curves. She looked good.  
  
Of course, she had no idea that he’d even notice any of it. She could have been wearing a burlap potato sack and he would have had nothing but compliments; which was incredibly sweet in its own way. But she’d been waiting for this vacation for months, and she wanted everything to be a bit…well, special; more than burgers and a quick roll in the sheets. But she’d done her research and tailored her look to make her intentions obvious. Hopefully this would work in getting his attention.  
  
She was about to find out.  
  
Taking a deep breath and adjusting her hair, she quietly swung open the door, resting one arm up on the frame and leaning to one side in a little pose. “Jamison?” she cooed.  
  
“Finally!” he grumbled, still laying on his back atop the bed and not moving, clearly not noticing her seductive posture or anything else. “I’m getting mine with onions and a fried egg on top! Double patty with fries. Gonna eat a whole pickle by meself, too. Get your purse, love, get all your things.”  
  
She stared at him for a long moment before half-lidding her eyes. More ranting about hamburgers had not quite been the reaction she’d been hoping for. Grumbling a little to herself, she decided to try again. Flipping her curls and leaning forward a bit, she called out a little more insistently, “Jamieeee…”  
  
“Guess I can share the pickle, if ya really w-” He finally sat up, and the words died on his tongue.  
  
Mei had dressed herself in those skimpy black lace numbers he always saw in the magazines, leaning with her hip cocked out and the sheer fabric of the robe draped just-so around her, leaning forward just enough that her bosom nearly threatened to spill out of the top beneath it. She was all dolled up in a way he’d rarely if ever seen her before, and there was that faint blush of pink glowing in her plump cheeks, as she rather shyly ran her hand up her side and adjusted one of the lacy straps to her top before straightening her glasses. Her reddened lips offered a somewhat self-conscious smile. “…Do you like it?”  
  
Her words barely registered. Did he like it? Did he like it? He’d never been so aroused so quickly, even for him, and it happened so fast that it felt like the horse in that painting on the wall had just kicked him square in the gut. He swallowed audibly, adam’s apple bobbing along with the lump in his throat as he stared openly. He didn’t even know what to do with himself. It was like being hit with one of the concussive blasts of his grenades, synapses misfiring and his brain sparking to restart itself to even try and process the beginnings of a reaction.  
  
Mei tilted her head at his blank gaze, eyes darting slightly. “Um…Jamie?”  
  
He shook himself back to reality. “Y-yeah, love. Just…uh…ya know? Um. Fuck. You’re all done up!” he blurted out, voice wavering a bit as he stated the obvious. He normally wasn’t so easily flustered. In fact, he was normally the one acting out to try and get Mei flustered. But occasionally she would surprise him, pulling the proverbial rug out from under him so hard that it would leave him spinning…like now. Very now.  
  
“So…you do like it?” she asked again, her expression brightening.  
  
“I’m, er, havin’ trouble using my words here. So…Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I like it. Like it a whole lot.” He sat up and shimmied to sit on the edge of the bed to face her, but hesitated suddenly. When she gave him a questioning look, he coughed into one hand. “Er…am I allowed t’touch it?”  
  
Her lips pressed together and her eyes creased in that familiar way that meant she was stifling a laugh. “Of course you can touch it. I got it so you could touch it. I mean…maybe carefully, it was a little expensive? But I got it for you, really. For us. To enjoy?” She took a step forward and held out one arm, his flesh hand reaching out to tentatively caress the sheer fabric of the robe, rubbing it between his fingertips. She glanced down, her gaze hidden by dark lashes before looking away. “I also thought maybe you could, um, help me with something, too?”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, love, I can help out with anything!” He was vaguely aware that his hands were moving of their own accord, fumbling to undo the button and zipper of his shorts. Come to think of it, they were feeling a bit tight at the moment, and he was eager to be rid of them. “Whaddaya need from your favorite rat?”  
  
“You have to promise you won’t laugh!” She held up a finger warningly, laquered nails shining prim and pink.  
  
“Ya don’t actually know how difficult that is for me t’promise,” he groaned, shuffling awkwardly on the bed as his patched shorts made their way down his long legs, hooking awkwardly on the hinge of his peg as he struggled to tug them free. “But sure, promise. Cross my tender lil’ heart.”  
  
“You’ve always been better at…erm, you know…dirty talk? I want to try it, but I don’t think I’ll be very good at it at first, so you can’t laugh-”  
  
“Dirty talk?” he echoed. “Thought you don’t like saying your shits and fucks and whatnots?”  
  
“No no, I mean dirty talk. The dirty kind. You know, where you-” She paused as she had to dodge his flailing peg, the shorts finally swinging free and thudding somewhere beside the bed. “-Where you say sexy things. I like that and want to try too, maybe.”  
  
He sat naked before her save for his bandaged leg, shameless as ever with his legs spread wide apart. If ever she needed evidence that her new outfit was having an effect on him, all she had to do was look slightly downward to see it throbbing and waiting for her. He seemed to at least try and focus on her question, though, squinting in thought. “You wanna try dirty talkin’ at me? But you’re nervous?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Roight, first of all…I would never laugh at you for that, lovey. If I laugh, it’s cause…I dunno, cause I laugh. I’ll try not to though, swear it,” he said, before suddenly snapping his fingers. “Got it! You always say all sorts of things to me in Chinese, don’t you? And I don’t have a clue what you’re saying at all. Howsabout you try saying it in Chinese first? Then you can say a bit in English, comfy enough to say it where I can understand it?”  
  
“That…is really a smart idea, actually,” she said, a little surprised that she hadn’t thought of it. She would often speak in her native Mandarin around him, though usually in short phrases or explaining what she meant afterward, never enough to really be rude. Jamie had even taught himself a few things along the way to try and impress her, though his Australian accent and lack of tones garbled her language to the point of hilarity. But she always made sure to try not to laugh at his genuine attempts, and he had promised to do the same for her now. She was naturally more polite and more formal than him, and he was by far the most noisy and verbal man she’d ever slept with; but she had to admit that the things he said during sex, rough and crude and often obscene, made more than just her cheeks burn. And she rather desperately wanted to try it out for herself, self-consciousness be damned.  
  
“Well, what’s Chinese for cock?” he asked, running a hand up the scarred flesh of his thigh, drumming his metal fingers impatiently.  
  
“ _Jībā_.”  
  
“Jee-bah?”  
  
“ _Jībā_ ,” she said again, trying to emphasize the tone.  
  
“Uh-huh, jee-bah. How about you start off telling me what we’re gonna do with my jee-bah. Can say it in Chinese, but I’ll know the word, yeah?” He crooked a finger to gesture her forward and she went to him, letting him pull her closer as she stood between his knees. She could feel his gaze burning like wildfire as it moved across her, reaching up to to touch the delicate fabric of the see-through robe on her shoulder and tugging it to one side so it fell open, revealing more of the black lace beneath. “Y’can say anything,” he said. “Give it a little try, and then I’ll give you a try. You and me, darl.”  
  
She still hesitated, but didn’t pull back when he reached up to take her hand, guiding it to his cock. Her fingers closed around him, not really stroking him yet but merely touching, running the pads of her fingers around the familiar shape of his length, the hardness of his shaft, the velvet-soft skin of the flared head, to the subtle bulge of veins pumping his eager blood. He nodded up to her, waiting, and she finally spoke up in her native tongue, voice soft.  
  
“ _I-I like the way your cock gets hard just at seeing me,_ ” she nearly whispered, but was heartened by the sound he made when he recognized the word _jībā_ just like he’d said, nodding up at her. She let her grasp on him close and tighten, continuing on. “ _I can see the shape through your pants when you want me, and I…I like it._ ”  
  
“Dunno what you said, but I got the feeling that you’re liking my jee-bah,” he said. His signature grin spread across his features, all shining teeth and fangs and gold. “Still can’t believe you dressed up all nice like this for ol’ Junkrat. Don’t even know where t’start, never had anyone dress up so fancy…But I ain’t the most patient bloke, so what do I wanna unwrap first?…Yeah, how about your tits, you probably already guessed I’d go for them most of all. You know how I feel about ‘em already, not sure how long I can wait till I can have my mouth on both.” His wild golden gaze immediately moved to the cinch of the tied bow just below her bosom, and he reached out to take the ribbon carefully between two fingers, pulling until it unwound. He was all cocksure confidence as always, so very tall that he didn’t even need to stand to reach all of her, posture relaxed as he reached up to pull the robe down both shoulders, the slick fabric slithering down her arms and dropping to pool around her feet. She saw his pupils darken and widen, gaze hungry as he moved to run his hands against the lace on her hips before pausing suddenly. “Your turn.”  
  
“ _You moan so loud_ ,” She barely needed to even think of what to say next, the words flowing more easily in familiar Mandarin as she moved closer, her knees pressed to the edge of the bed as she slipped forward, rubbing him a little more roughly as her hand stroked steadily back and forth. She thrilled a little as he tried to stifle a groan. “ _I shush you, but I love the sounds you make when I take your cock and I touch you…I want to make you moan_.”  
  
“Say that last part, darl. What’s it mean? In English?”  
  
“I-I want to touch you and make you moan.”  
  
“Oh…Oh that’s good,” he said, and did moan, turning into a pleased little half-giggle at the end. “See, I like that, darl, like that a lot. Knew you’d be good at this…Fuck, Mei. Yeah- touch me right there, just like that. You know what, let’s use the slick stuff, I already saw you put it in your purse before we left.” He released her from the cage of his legs, allowing her to lean to the little table with her purse and retrieve the little bottle of lubricant she thought she’d been sneaky about bringing. She squeezed some onto her fingers and waited for it to warm, but he was already taking her hand and guiding it back down between his thighs, urging her on as her slickened fist began to work him once more, accompanied by little wet noises. “Yeah, like that. A little harder…mm, good girl.”  
  
He turned his attentions to her chest, cradling her bosom in both hands and watching her shiver at colder metal of his prosthetic. His focus turned on his remaining flesh hand, relishing in the full sensations of touch that even his calloused finger pads could feel. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to the elegant black fabric, visible through the patterns of the lace, with just a hint of darker pink where her nipples peaked beneath. It was like unwrapping a present meant just for him, and he practically slavered at the thought of ripping it off her like so much holiday wrapping paper. But she’d asked him to be careful, and he tried to be, as he hooked a finger into her top, pulling it down until her breast sprang free of it completely. He rolled his tongue across his teeth before lunging, his mechanical arm wrapping around her and arching her back forward as he pushed his face into her bosom. He rubbed his cheeks gleefully against the plushness of them before turning and taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling hard as his tongue flicked to and fro, his golden eyes rolling up to look to her expectantly.  
  
“ _I want you to bite me. I want to wear those little bruises so I can look at them and remember each one_ …Jamie, bite me. I want you to bite.” When she switched over to English, she was a little surprised at the harshness of her own tone. It was a command. It even caused the junker’s bushy brows to perk upward, but his lips smiled devilishly around her and he drew back from her nipple, leaving a strand of saliva hanging between them until it broke. At her behest, he bared his teeth and bit down on the pillowy mound of flesh, sucking hungrily on the tender mark afterward until it turned faintly red and purple, bruising beneath the skin. He kissed it better, only to repeat it again and again, on both her breasts, her collarbone, her shoulder, leaving marks wherever he went. Whenever he bit, her hand squeezed him even more roughly, little tinges of stinging pleasure for both of them. “Bite…harder…”  
  
Junkrat would have been getting a little hot under the collar, if he’d had one. Usually he only heard that commanding tone when they were out on the battlefield, not the bedroom. But if she was getting comfortable enough to don black lace and boss him around in here, to up the stakes a little more than usual, he would be more than happy to oblige. He had always known there was a fire beneath all her protective ice, something that burned as strongly as he did. He bit down on her neck until the skin almost threatened to give way and break, and she gasped aloud and moaned into his ear. At some point she had sidled forward until she was sitting against his leg, her wrist still jerking steadily, and before he could even speak, she was interrupting him.  
  
“Sit forward a little,” she whispered, “I’m going to…I mean, I want-”  
  
“Say it, darl. I know you can.”  
  
“I want to suck you.”  
  
Hearing her, sweet, polite little Mei, say it aloud made his belly clench a bit oddly. And this time, it wasn’t hunger. He exhaled audibly as she nudged his hips towards her a bit, and carefully knelt between his legs. She had him, literally, in the palm of her hand. This was definitely not how he’d expected to spend his evening. This was very different from sitting in a cheap plastic booth with a stack of burgers. Instead here he was in this ritzy room with the horse painting, and his girl was dressed up all for him despite wearing barely anything at all, and was on her knees before him with that fire in her eyes.  
  
“Well! What kind of gent would I be t’say no to that? Yeah, get yourself real comfy.” He grinned down at her, leaning back on both arms to get rather comfy, himself. Might as well enjoy the show while he could. If he had anything to say about it, Mei’s nice lingerie and unsmudged makeup wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
She brushed her curled locks back over one shoulder, those soulful brown eyes peering up at him above her glasses before she leaned forward, broadening her tongue and licking one slow wet line along the underside, from base to tip. Her fingers moved back to the base of his shaft, holding and squeezing as the tip of her tongue danced and swirled around the head. He tasted of so many different things at once; the chemical vanilla flavor of the lubricant not really able to cover the ashy, musky, slightly sweaty natural scent he always exuded, along with the hint of bitter salt from the clear liquid that wept from the head. She didn’t mind any part of it, intent on keeping his gaze as she toyed with him, tongue dragging in little circles, teasing him. But when he uttered a little pleading sound, she was quick to have mercy. She breathed in deeply, and pulled him into her mouth, nestling him into the cradle of the back of her tongue as sucked him.  
  
His head lolled backward briefly, gaze going unfocused again. He leaned to press his weight on his mechanical arm, the other moving forward to help adjust her curls, moving them out of her face so he could see everything properly, leaving his hand atop her head to better feel the back-and-forth bobbing motion atop his lap as she lapped and suckled at him, his golden gaze carefully watching the hollow of her cheeks, the delicate little fingers pumping his shaft, the occasional glimpse of the purple bruises he’d left on her breasts occasionally visible past her chin, amongst all that black lace...  
  
Self-control was not one of Junkrat’s strongest points. Whether it was with distractions, or simple forgetfulness, or sheer impatience, focus always took some sort of effort on his part. Luckily for him, the first two were not going to be problems here…Nothing could distract him or make him forget that he was getting blown by the most amazing lady in the entire world, but impatience was going to be a problem. He could already feel it, his hips starting to stutter forward against her lips. He wanted to move, and thrust, and more of that hot wetness of her mouth, more of it, all of it. “Mei,” he grunted, “Fuck me, Mei, dunno how long I can take this when you’re…nngh, like that.”  
  
She pulled off him just enough to offer him a smile, lips red and slightly puffy. She liked seeing him like this, liked the way it made her feel so…well, naughty. She pressed several kisses to the ridges of his abdomen, her hand still working him with a combination of lube and spittle, loud and wet. “Can you hold out a little more? I’m going to try something, maybe just, a little bit deeper?”  
  
Jamison’s pupils narrowed to mere pinpricks of black as he gained a thousand yard stare, his fingers tightening in her hair. He whimpered a little, “Fuck…” but that was all. Mei took this as another of his weird little signs of approval. She wasn’t wholly ignorant of more ‘pornographic’ techniques, of course. She’d stuck her nose in her fair share of dirty magazine articles or smut books over the years, after all. And she knew right off the bat that she definitely wasn’t going to try for anything as deep as the more…ahem, experienced ladies, could accomplish. But she still wanted to try it with him, and she was fairly sure he’d just said yes. She hoped he wasn’t zoning out and thinking about hamburgers again, anyway.  
  
She steadied his length with her hand, placing her lips back over him. Her head bobbed a few more times, getting him nice and wet, saliva dribbling down to her fingers, before taking a deep breath. She angled her head and pushed forward, taking him more deeply into her mouth than before, the ring of her lips traveling down his shaft until they almost touched her fingers. She could almost feel the head of him bump the back of her throat, though she made herself stop when she knew it would be too much to handle. She had to adjust quickly when he began to thrust lightly up into her mouth, working herself into a rhythm as she took him deep. His fingers clamped into her hair, tugging slightly, and he was starting to twitch, his voice rasping aloud. “Oh god, fucking, damnit! Fuck, Mei, feels so fuckin’ good. Your lips, the way they look around- Oh, fuck. Wanna cum, darl, wanna cum in your mouth, on your lips, wanna see you swallow me. Wanna- no, want more than that!”  
  
Her face burned at his words, moaning around him as the vibrations of her throat seemed to stimulate him further. He uttered a nasal hissing noise and physically shuddered, almost coming undone then and there. But another insistent tug of her hair pulled her off him, her lips slipping off with a little popping noise, leaving his cock wet and shining as it stood still-erect in the cool air. He almost had to hold her at bay, hand petting over her head as he met her dark gaze once more. She looked positively triumphant, even as she lifted a forearm to wipe at her chin.  
  
And she was about to say something, too, until a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and lifted her right up in that infuriatingly familiar manhandling she’d experienced so many times before, even before they’d become…close. He’d always liked to carry her around, usually to her chagrin. But somehow it still always surprised her how strong Junkrat really was, every time. She was physically thrown onto the bed, landing with a little bounce, her glasses askew. She rolled onto her side and quickly removed them, sliding them onto the beside table. Junkrat was after her like a starved man, grasping one ankle and easily pulling her back towards him atop the slick covers. “All fours. Get on your hands n’ knees,” he panted.  
  
She complied quickly, lifting up to rest on all fours. Emboldened by her success earlier, she even wiggled her hips back and forth in an almost taunting motion, looking back over one shoulder. “Jamie, I want you to fuck me.” The word was one she used rarely. Very rarely. She usually had a personal distaste for cursing, and the ones in Mandarin were so much better than in English. But there was something about the way it sounded on her tongue now that felt so…satisfying. “Jamie, fuck me.”  
  
“Oh, darl,” he growled, voice deep and guttural as his hands moved across the lace of her rump, “I’m gonna fuckin’ _ruin_ you.”  
  
The lingerie had overstayed its welcome and had to go, he decided. Grumbling, he went to peel the straps from her hips, sliding them down her thighs. He glanced down quickly as there was a glistening shine to them, and found them sopping wet in the middle. Grinning viciously, he yanked them the rest of the way off her legs and felt her himself, sliding two fingers along the soft pink slit and finding them slipping inside her with barely any pressure at all. He pressed them in and out of her, but well…no need for the lubricant after all, no more preparation needed, and she _was_ currently demanding him to fuck her. And even he could follow orders if they came from the right person…  
  
Junkrat grasped onto her sides as he positioned himself between her legs, mounting her with no more pretense, pushing his length deep into that tight slip of heat in one smooth motion. He bottomed out, pressed his bony pelvis flush to her rear, and just for good measure, gave her a little thrust even past that, causing her to gasp a bit and curse something in Chinese. He quickly began rocking his hips, pulling her back onto him, admiring the way every motion sent a little shockwave through her smaller body, traveling upward until her bowed head jolted slightly. He’d always liked this position. There was something feral about it, something that appealed to his animal nature. He might not have been able to see her face, but the easy downward motions of his thrusts and the fleshy smack of his hips hitting her plush backside felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
His lanky spine bowed over her, leaning down to brace his weight on his arms on both sides, caging her in as he continued driving wildly into her. “Yeah, you asked for this. You like that, lovey? Gotta do you like this more often…Nnngh, nice n’ hot.”  
  
“It…does feel…good,” she agreed. She squirmed as he transferred his weight to his metal arm, supporting himself so that he could grope at one of her breasts, holding and massaging as his long fingers splayed across the supple flesh. Little sighs and moans leaked past her half-open lips, feeling his hot breath burning against the back of her neck. She began pushing back against him, meeting each thrust with her own, even as he somehow managed to increase both force and speed. He rarely had such chances to release his boundless energy so completely, and it often left Mei breathless in more ways than one.  
  
She gave a little shriek when he bit her again, leaving more teeth marks and bruises on her shoulders and the nape of her neck. She started to shift somewhat beneath him when he laughed and pressed his palm to between her shoulder blades, pushing her chest roughly down into the covers, leaving her ass-up still in the air. A noise escaped her, fingers curling into the blanket, and he paused abruptly. “Too rough, babe?”  
  
“N-no. Keep going!” She turned her face to rest on her cheek and opened one eye pleadingly. She still needed more, more of that heat pooling in her belly, more friction, more him.  
  
He went right back to work, holding her down as he used her. His breath was becoming sharp and erratic, hissing through bared teeth as he bore down upon her. He was literally snarling, ragged noises of intense desire ripping from his throat on every hard downward plunge. She could feel his posture tightening as he neared the edge, his black nails curling nearly into claws against her as he cursed and drooled and moaned above her.  
  
At least she’d planned on being sore later…  
  
He was still holding her in place, not even able to arch her back when she came. Her own nails clawed at the blankets and her limbs drew inward, and her inner clenching drew a wild noise from him, head bowed as he seated himself deep within her and let himself spill inside. Sweat rolled off him, his hips still reflexively moving, a few more shallow thrusts before he slowed and came to a stop. He collapsed atop her, nearly flattening her with his heavy body as she gave a comical little oof.  
  
She managed to squirm out from under him a few moments later, pushing him onto his side while he lay in a dreamstate that bordered on catatonia, smiling crookedly and half-closed eyes gazing at her without really seeing. It took a few nudges to get him back to the present, his long arms finally seizing her and dragging her into his chest. They lay basking together for a few more minutes, before Junkrat was, as usual, the first one to break the silence.  
  
“Two thumbs up on the lacy stuff and you bossing at me. More of that. More of everything, please,” he sighed.  
  
“…I think I got makeup on the bed,” Mei admitted sheepishly, “But I liked it. Yes, everything.”  
  
“We’ll do more of that dirty-talkin’, too. Heh, you said fuck.”  
  
“It was a special occasion!”  
  
He grinned. “Well, for the next special occasion, how bout we practice on y-”  
  
_RrrRrRRRRrrrreeeeuuuuuuuuuggGGGGggHhh…_  
  
They both paused, looking down to where his stomach was making less of a growl and more of a roar. He moaned a little and rolled onto his back, folding both hands onto his stomach as if to comfort it.  
  
“I guess I did kind of take a while to get ready, and I did promise you burgers,” Mei observed mildly. “To be honest, I could use a veggie burger myself after all that.”  
  
“Heh, still wanna share my pickle? Although I guess we just did…”  
  
“Jamison, I _swear_ -”  
  
“Kidding, love! How about you throw some duds on over your lacies, and you and I go eat an entire stack of hamburgers? I won’t even eat all the fries this time. Probably.”  
  
“All right. Let me just go get ready. For real, this time.”  
  
Mei scooted off the bed, gathering up the scattered pieces of her lingerie before vanishing once more into the bathroom.  
  
***

* * *

  
  
Junkrat returned from his vacation with Mei several days later. Roadhog had enjoyed the quiet while he was gone, taking the opportunity to catch up on his reading, do his laundry, and clean up their shared dorms while his erstwhile partner was away.

They had met up at the landing pad, and Junkrat had insisted that the trip was a good one, and smiled disconcertingly as if he wanted to say more about it. Roadhog decided not to ask.  
  
Upon his return, it only took a few minutes for the room to look like a bomb had gone off (although at least this time, it wasn’t literally). Junkrat’s suitcase was open and his new souvenirs were scattered everywhere; snowglobes and postcards, t-shirts he was never ever going to wear, a purloined pair of Mei’s underwear that he’d drawn his signature crazy smiley face on, and there was a new addition to their walls…hanging askew above their beds was a large painting of a horse standing in a field.


End file.
